


Airports and Accidental Outings

by oliviawrites (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/oliviawrites
Summary: Phil moved away years ago, when Dan and Phil finally reunite they forget to tell their parents one arguably important fact.





	Airports and Accidental Outings

Dan's nerves were on the rise. His mom was sending him weird looks. They had been at the airport for a hour already, sitting around for Phil and his family to arrive. Phil. Dan's mouth quirked into a smile at the thought of his best friend. They've been best friends since they were 7. When they were 13 Phil's family had to move out of state, a whole 5 hours car drive away! Both Dan and Phil refused to let go of each other, calling and Skyping and sending notes or packages as often as possible. One night, when they were 15, Phil confessed to Dan that he was gay over the phone. Dan immediately assured him that it was fine. A week later, Dan called Phil confessing that he was pretty he was gay too. By the time they were 16 they were boyfriends, not that anyone but them and a few of their friends knew. And now, Dan was 17 and waiting in a airport for Phil to get off of his plane. His best friend and his boyfriend was finally moving back, he would get to see him, go to school with him, he would get to do all the normal things with Phil. 

 

"Dan, stop chewing your nails. I know you're excited and nervous to see him, just don't worry about it. Phil'll get off the plane soon and you'll be able to see him." Dan nodded, placing his hands in his lap. He looked around the airport, Phil should be arriving any moment now. 

 

All of a sudden, Phil's terminal was flooded with people. Dan quickly stood up, eyes searching for Phil and his parents. After waiting a short minute (which felt like hours to Dan), he finally caught sight of Phil's hair standing out in the crowd. Dan felt his breath hitch. He waved slightly, catching Phil's eye. Phil waved back, a smile now on his face. Dan's smile soon matched Dan's as Phil walked closer and closer. Dan was holding himself back as much as possible. He knew he was fidgeting and he knew that his mom was watching him. Dan was just waiting until Phil passed over the line.

 

Finally, Phil walked over the line that separated the passengers from the visitors. Dan started running towards him; dodging people and ducking out of the way. He didn't care if he was acting irrational, he was so happy to see his boyfriend. Phil noticed him coming and stopped walking. Since him and his family were closer to the end, there was hardly anyone behind him. Dan ran into Phil's waiting arms, immediately feeling Phil's coming to wrap around his back. Dan tucked his head into the crook of Phil's neck, inhaling the scent of Phil. 

 

When Dan pulled back from the embrace both him and Phil had gigantic smiles on their faces. "Can I kiss you?" Phil asked. Dan eagerly nodded his head, forgetting that their parents were watching.   
Both of them leaned in, their lips clashing together in a passionate kiss. Knowing that they were in public, Phil cut it short. Dan hugged him again, squeezing him tighter then before. 

 

"Don't ever move away ever again." Dan said, cheek pressed against Phil's shoulder.

 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Phil said, pecking him on the cheek. 

 

It was at that moment their gazes found their parents, both standing in shock. Ms. Howell was gaping and Phil's parents were smiling. Ms. Howell finally seemed to snap out of her shock as she exclaimed "When were you going to tell us that you're dating?" Both Dan and Phil chuckled nervously.


End file.
